20 truths about Takeru Takaishi
by Dameus
Summary: Takeru is alittle more complicated than people think, and so is his life.


Disclaimer: While it's true I don't own digimon, I'm currently plotting to take over the planet and make it a religion. True story, honest.

1: Takeru Takaishi loves Patamon but hates Angels. Angels only seem to show up after people have suffered enough.

2: When Takeru Takaishi first saw Hikari Yagami again when moving back to Odabai he was overjoyed. It wasn't often he saw old friends with his mom moving as needed for her job. But the fact that Daisuke Motomiya suddenly decided he was some sort of threat annoyed him greatly. All he wanted was to have friends and be happy. But Takeru couldn't blame him. _After all, _he thought, _I probably just made is seem pretty hopeless for him if me and Hikari are getting along so well._

3: When Iori's Grandfather died when Takeru was 17, his partner went into deep depression. It seemed to be a hopeless situation until Takeru came up with an idea. He literally dragged Iori out of his room. In a spree around town, he took Iori through kendo stores, to the mall for lunch, and even pushed the boy right into asking the girl he liked out on his first date. Later asked about why he did it, Takeru simply had this to say.

"I'd be a pretty lousy DNA partner if I let my friend wallow in misery."

4: When Takeru was 6, he was in a car accident. It was completely random, his mothers car getting blindsided by a speeding motorist on the freeway. Ever since he's always hated the look of the few imported Mustang Convertables around.

5: It's not his fault he looks like some sort of god. Just as it's not his fault that he and Hikari fell in love.

6: One of the worse days of Takeru Takaishi's life was when Daisuke Motomiya found out about his relationship with Hikari. It wasn't that he yelled, or that he become goth, or even that he wrongfully stole her in same inane manner. No, it was the fact that, after sitting down on a park bench next to a apparently reminiscing Daisuke he heard the ENTIRE story of exactly why his goggle-headed friend loved the girl. Takeru Takaishi has since been trying to play matchmaker for the person he considers his best friend, even while he sees himself failing constantly to save Daisuke from a never-ending depression.

7: "You know, people say it was destiny for you two." Miyako remarks to Takeru while studying for 9th grade finals. The fact that Takeru ignores her simply causes her to go on. "You and Hikari are perfect, I mean twin angels of," "Did Ken put you up to this?" Takeru interupts. Miyako looks sheepish and Takeru sighs. "Look, I'm sorry about the prank last week, the ditching 5 months ago at the Ice-cream stand, and even sorry about the pen I forgot to return. But nothing you get out of me is going to change the fact that Patamon won't stop until Wormon admits he lost in that damn Hot-dog eating contest." At this Miyako smiles.

8: One thing certain in Takeru Takaishi's mind is this. Daisuke Motomiya is an unparalled bastard and he wouldn't have it any other way.

9: Takeru doesn't know how it happened, or why it came up. He just knows his mother is the last person anybody should go to for talking about the "birds and the bees".

10: On that same note, Hikari knew WAY to much about it for his taste the first time around as well. Not that he could complain. Daisuke was rather vocal in how to pay her back later when he admitted to being beaten.

11: The problem with being a Chosen was having to deal with your digimon. Sure, they were the best partners and friends ANYONE could ask for, turned into giants, and had powers that made everyone giddy at the thought of having one. But when Daisuke came banging on his door looking for Hikari, and holding a very embarresed Gatomon, he just knew things were going to get worse for him this day.

When Hikari did finally get there from the school, she looked at her digimon, then Daisuke and finally started a conversation Takeru Takaishi wish he could erase from his brain. The beginning of it was this though;

"Please tell me you didn't jump Veemon right there in his damn living room."

It was worse. Believe him.

12: The wedding day of the new Mr and Mrs Takaishi was uneventful by normal standards. Sure, there was the threatening of castration by the older brother, the well wishes from parents, all the way too the best man threatening to also castrate him if he didn't get his ass out there NOW and marry the woman. Digimon ate the cake BEFORE the ceremony ended, Mimi weeped like a school girl, Koushiro and Joe held Matt from knocking out Taichi when a lewd comment about "under-performance" was made. Iori ended up drunk when of all people Ken spiked his drink on insistence from his wife, then proceeded to get injured trying to restrain a drunk Iori.

Oh no, but it wasn't normal enough yet. His parents had to bring in baby pictures to show everyone, Yamato kicked Taichi so hard in the nuts that Hikari punched him in the nose, breaking it. Gatomon and Veemon reportedly got caught by a bridesmaid in the bathroom adjorning the Brides room, Poromon knocking over the concession table trying to get the food, and Daisuke saying he set the ring down only to have a certain living-plant try it on. And get it stuck on.

And now, here he was, sitting in the remains of the party with Sora directing the Chosen how to clean up. "It could have been worse you know." Daisuke said. "How, how on earth could this have gone worse?" Takeru asked. Daisuke gave him a light grin and replied "Hikari could have proclaimed this was a mistake and yelled her eternal love for me."

He gave his best friend a dubious look, then burst out laughing. Yes, leave it to Daisuke to perfect another normal day.

12: Takeru's favorite things are quite simple. Ice-cream, writing, Hikari, and ice-cream on Hikari.

13: Joe had seen a lot of things in his life, so when a soaking wet Takeru showed up at his condo one night he had no idea what to think. Apparently he needed a place to sleep since he had an argument with Hikari. Through some hot soup and gentle coaxing, Joe determined several things about the conversation.

One, it had to do with Daisuke. Two, Hikari was absolutely furious with Takeru for keeping something about him from her. Three, Takeru wasn't in danger of a broken marriage, but for his physical safety needed to leave the house for a night. Maybe more given by how the mention of Hikari caused slight flinch of fear every time he brought it up.

14: Hikari could forgive her husband for many, many things. After all, nobody really was perfect. Several things though were just unforgiveable.

"Takeru, why is the fridge cleaned out? And where are Patamon and Gatomon?" Said man looked at her blankly. Turning his head to the ceiling, he gave it great thought before deciding the truth was better.

"Remember that time Daisuke dragged Gatomon over by the scruff of her neck?" Hikari blushed and her eyes widened. "Daisuke is going to be pissed later, and I can't wait to see him try to describe the chaos."

15: Daichi Takaishi was many things. Being like me is not one of them... thought Takeru to himself as he watched the smaller blond try to explain why his and the digimons faces were covered with chocolate while a cake was missing.

16: When Takeru first published his "Chronicles", it was an overnight hit around the world. That really makes him quite angry, all things considered. People treat him like a hero now and that isn't what he wanted. He wanted it to make the Chosen HUMAN, not supernatural. "I should have listend to Koushiro and wrote about kids transforming into Digimon. At least then people would look at me like an author and not as some type of Demi-god."

17: One of the most embarrasing moments in Takeru's life was when he was caught, with Hikari, in her bed. By her brother. Which promptly led to him using a digi-port and then re-porting to Kens computer. Apparently sleeping with your sweetheart was a common theme this prom night. he thought while looking at a startled Ken AND Miyako.

18: Hikari Takaishi walked in late, or rather early one morning to find her husband still up waiting for her. Why she didn't know, they'd gone over this discussion several times already. It wasn't as if he disapproved, he just said it wouldn't work. Which caused her to argue with him to get her way. Standing up from the couch and walking over to her, he took in her appearance and came to a simple conclussion.

"I told you, he loves you far to much. The strain this would have put on us, he just couldn't stand the thought I'm sure."

A strangled sob escaped his wife. Leading her to the couch he held her, stroking the mid-length brown hair while she explained what happened that night. From the plan being seen right through, to Daisuke cursing his best friends name, to the revealing of feelings, making way for the end where he threw her out of his house. She then went on to describe driving to all the old places she had pried out of Takeru that Daisuke mentioned nostalgically. "I-I never thought, even a-after you told me. I just d-d-didn't think..." Takeru shushed her while the sobs continued. Not for the first time Takeru was glad the kids were fast asleep, watched over by their digimon.

They wouldn't understand the complexity of Daisuke's choices. He, like now, didn't either. This was one of the few times he truly hated someone in his life.

19: 32-year old Takeru was extremely annoyed. He had done everything right hadn't he!? He got the perfect cake, everyone was here, the kids were being being taken care of by a babysitter for the night, so why!? Why wasn't she enjoying this Birthday party!?

"You forgot to invite my successor." He turns and looks at Taichi, who stands there with an amused face. "And don't go hating him, because if roles had been reversed she would be missing you. Just the way it goes with my sister." Takeru stares at Taichi in shock. "Of course I knew Takeru. How could I not? Nothing about my sister has ever been normal, least of all the fact she's in love with /Two/ men." Said blonde only smiles and shakes his head sadly before responding.

"I don't hate him. I just wish we could all be happy, even together as odd as people would see it. Is that too much to ask from this world, simple happiness?"

20: All in all Takeru Takaishi lived a long life. He lived until 87, wrote several novels and even co-authored some of Koushiro's thesis on digital science. Ironic that only in his death do people get the fact the mighty Angel of Hope is human Hikari thinks as she lays two wreaths at the cemetary set aside specifically for the first Chosen. Looking too the other one she smiles a-little in memory. You never let him forget it though, did you? As she turned and walked away with a white cat, a blue dragon and a bat-pig on her shoulder, resolved to live for many more years. Her husband did say he needed time to beat their goggle-head up, after-all.

A/N: Ok, said I would do one of Takeru and I did. Though redid some of the last ten about, oh, 6 times. At least. Yes I have Daisuke in here because I like the interaction between Hikari/Takeru/Daisuke. Yes, there is a forbidden Takeru/Hikari/Daisuke romance in there. I actually LIKE that idea of a pairing believe it or not. I also think that all three of them would affect each-other greatly regardless of romantic relationships. In this I set out to do one thing: Make Takeru an understanding and loving HUMAN BEING. The "Perfect angels" stuff annoys the hell out of me and always has.

Thinking of Hikari one where she drags both "her boys" along, regardless of reservations on their part. I think I could write that well actually. Thinking of other stories as well, but meh, one thing at a time. I might post small sampler test on idea I've been dabbling. We'll see. As always, review and leave your thoughts!


End file.
